


"Sexy"

by MirreLaatch



Category: whitetail
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirreLaatch/pseuds/MirreLaatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning fuzzy rutting fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sexy"

“Hey” Will murmured, leaning down to Reece's gently stirring form. They were both warm and comfortable in the blankets, their heat making everything so much more intimate than it had to be. Will could feel Reece's toes curl at his shins and smiled, pressing his lips to his boyfriend's temple.   
“Baby” the faun crooned, letting the 'y' drag out for as long as possible, until Reece was sniggering into the pillows. It made Will happy to hear the little content noises, they made him also expel a giggle or two of his own.  
“Morning fuzzy” Reece huffed, turning over and blinking sleepily at Will. They both smiled at the same time, and brought their faces close enough to press their noses into each others cheeks. There was a quiet minute, and then another and another as they just snuffled into the shared air.   
Reece inhaled deeper and longer at every breath. Will smelt of bark and nuts and forest flowers, it was lovely.   
They shared their first kiss of the day with a smile on their meeting lips. Will didn't seem to care about Reece's morning breath, in fact he seemed to just delve his tongue deeper and deeper into the smaller teen's mouth. A whine escaped them and they had to pull apart to breathe- and to smile at each other again.   
“How did you sleep?” Will's ears flicked as he spoke, and Reece reached out to stroke the soft fur that covered them. The faun closed his eyes and nuzzled into the loving contact.  
“Great” the small teen breathed, sliding his hand back down to Will's neck and then down his spine, “and you?”  
“Warm… I smell like you” the faun noted, wiggling his tail and backside into Reece's exploring palm, “I like smelling like you.”  
“I know” another smile was shared, and another kiss, and then they tangled themselves further into the sheets. Everything was so warm and lovely, especially where their skin met.  
“Want me to take care of you?” Will murmured after a pause, giving his hips a knowing roll. As expected, Reece's morning wood pushed into the faun's hipbone. They both smirked, for their own reasons.  
“And you?” Reece purred, responding to Will's pressure with a thrust of his own. Their erections brushed slightly against each other and breathy moans lit the air in sweet surrender.  
The faun was the first to reach down, letting his short fingernails catch on Reece's shirt as he moved his hand to grasp both of their hard-ons. Neither of them wore boxers or pants due to their quick rutting session before sleep, but they were at least both clean. Will had wiped them of their drying spendings before the spots could turn to rashes. He was thoughtful like that.  
“Tighter” Reece demanded, voice muffled as his nose pressed into the crook of Will's neck, and the faun obliged. They started to rut into the closing fingers, and moans were not just spilling into the air, they were filling the room.  
“More?” Will asked, his legs spreading further to accommodate Reece's thrusting. The smaller teen only nodded and whined, his teeth finding the faun's neck and biting down.  
“More.” Will agreed, tilting his head to bare his throat, and added his other hand down between them to steady the first.   
“W-William” Reece groaned, arms moving to close around Will's chest, pulling them tighter together. They huffed a breathless, needy laugh and rutted faster, burying their faces into each others necks.  
“Yeah” Will panted back, tail flattening against his lower back, eyes flattened to his scalp. He closed his eyes and bared his teeth into Reece's shoulder as he felt the familiar tightening at the bottom of his stomach. He was close- but of course Reece beat him to climax.   
“Fuck” Reece hissed as he spilled into Will's hand. He shuddered, but not nearly as violently as Will did a few seconds later.  
There were many minutes of desperate panting until either spoke again, and then it was Reece to open his mouth.  
“Sexy”


End file.
